witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bruxa
The conversation with the Peasant woman in Murky Waters about Bruxa is hilarious. At the end, Geralt says, "Thanks. I'll be sure to smack any bruxa I meet with garlic and decapitate her right away." Perfect delivery! I almost spit my coffee out. It was on par with, "Now, let's go hunt some noonwraiths." to Pat. :) Licensed Luny 23:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Elder Vampires versus Bruxae I'm wondering if there isn't a higher vampire than bruxae in Sapkowski's universe, because Regis was a powerful vampire and obviously wasn't a bruxa. I'm not sure the Queen of the Night is a bruxa either; she might use the model (developer recycling) but to my recollection nobody (including the journal) ever claims or assumes she is a bruxa. One thing she said that caught my eye was that elders didn't need blood to survive; blood to them was like alcohol to a human, fun and optional. That doesn't seem to be the case for bruxae, alps, and lesser vampires. Furthermore, she's quite civilized, causing Geralt to make a note in his journal that apparently vampires can co-exist in human society. Finally, she speaks vocally to Geralt and projects an illusion to hide her true form; Vereena spoke telepathically, if she spoke at all, and used no disguise (that we're made aware of). These things have been running around in my head since my second time though the game, so it feels good to get them out for someone else to consider. :D Also, I'm not sure how bruxa could be mistaken for beautiful with a permanent blood stain running down their chins and chests. Vereena managed to clean herself up after feeding, but she also wore a white dress (blood would have been easy to see; it was when Geralt later cut her), and the game's bruxae wear nothing, so probably another bit of artistic license taken by the developers. :) In-game bruxae - whistle-worthy but not scary or creepy; Vereena - wouldn't want to meet an accurate representation of her in the game. :) Kalkstein 04:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd be inclined to agree. The vampires article was originally written by Sadelyrate and i never questioned it. I would like to know if there is a term for the sort of vampire (i mean, other that "vampire") that Regis is, but since we haven't met him in any english (or french, for me, as they are one book ahead in the publishing schedule) i don't know. I guess we'll have to be patient unless one of our Polish lurkers decides to tell us — Game widow 09:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Geralt's Bruxa friend I added to the gallery two screen-shots I took of a charmed bruxa Geralt was playing with. I tried initiating conversation (cursor said I could!) but alas, no assigned conversation file. I was hoping for a Vereena experience I guess. At any rate, it was fun seeing her turn her head to follow Geralt, and stand there bored, but after a few Axii charms I had to put her to rest. (Charmed dialog would have been a great surprise.) Kalkstein 02:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :On the forum, there was a player (M.R. in Australia, i believe) who charmed a bruxa in the catacombs and managed to get her through at least one doorway to help him fight the koshchey. Apparently it takes some doing to get them through a doorway :D — Game widow 09:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC)